


Rugs, Bodices, and Wine Bottles

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [48]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Accidents, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Wet Clothing, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.Six Sentence Story Time! (AKA, I'm abusing the English language again.)Zevran, Sevarra, a roaring hearth, a bottle of wine. What could go wrong?





	Rugs, Bodices, and Wine Bottles

**Prompt 3** : 6 Sentence Challenge: Spilled wine

 

A rare event, an all-too-seldom thing: she was laughing without a care or a single whit of worry, unrestrained, free. The worries of the day and life in general had evaporated like mist before the midday sun, leaving behind only the creature who’d patiently won his affections and his heart, not the severe and exacting Commander of the Grey whose ire the nobility learned not the court if they had any sense.

 

Light from the blazing hearth played off her eyes, making them twinkle, which in turn accentuated the curve of her generous lips as they pulled into a warm smile; a familiar and intimate expression, it was the one Sevarra wore only for him, inviting and soft. The wine had been of assistance, a rare white vintage from Antiva whose age was easily greater than the years of their lives upon Thedas combined; it’d been selected for its sweetness, as most reds left her trying to politely hide the puckering of her mouth.

 

A misplaced foot on an out of place rug led to a series of events: he stumbled, the glasses in his hands holding the last of the wine in them splashed out in an arc, flying the short distance from glass to low-cut bodice, drenching the one who wore it.

 

After a brief moment of shock, she chuckled and winked as she unsteadily rose to her feet, “You’ll have to help me get cleaned up, dear Zevran.”


End file.
